Warriors: New Generation
by Brightstar678
Summary: Far away from the four Clans by the lake, there are four other Clans: FlameClan, AirClan, GoldenClan, and EarthClan. They have lived in peace for many moons, but with a great darkness coming the peace will not remain. Four are suppose to come forth and stop it, but what happens if they can't work together? My first fanfic! T because it's warriors
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

_AirClan_

**Leader: ****Cloudstar- pale gray tom with white splashes and ice blue eyes**

**Deputy: ****Leafwhisker- light brown she-cat with green eyes and white paws**

**Medicine Cat: ****Longwhisker- pale brown tom with one white forepaw, long whiskers, and light green eyes**

_**Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits) **_

**Duskpelt- dusky brown tom with blue eyes**

_**Apprentice, Pricklepaw**_

**Haretail- brown-and-white tom with icy blue eyes**

**Lightningstrike- light brown tabby she-cat with a distinctive white streak shaped exactly like a lightning bolt on her back**

_**Apperentice, Rockpaw**_

**Sedgetail- white she-cat with amber eyes**

**Jumpfur- light gray tom with green eyes**

_**Apprentice, Boulderpaw **_

**Rowanheart- dark ginger tom with pale yellow eyes**

_**Apprentice, Pebblepaw**_

**Blackclaw- jet-black tom with green eyes**

_**Apprentice, Bumblepaw**_

**Whitefur- white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Smalltail- small brown tom with amber eyes and a stumpy tail**

_**Apprentice, Grasspaw**_

**Acornfur- reddish tom with sharp blue eyes**

**Bluewillow- long-haired pure-white she-cat with green eyes and jet-black paws**

**Haywhisker- light brown she-cat with blue eyes**

**Brackenfire- ginger tom with amber eyes and white paws**

_**Apprentice, Onepaw**_

**Blackwhisker- pure-white she-cat with chilling blue eyes and black-tipped whiskers**

_**Apprentice, Leopardpaw **_

**Berryleg- cream tom with green eyes and one jet-black leg**

**Meadowshadow- brown tom with forest green eyes and black-tipped tail, ears, and paws, and a white underbelly**

**Smokefur- smoky-gray tom with sharp green eyes**

**Darkflower- black she-cat with fiery amber eyes**

_**Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**_

**Boulderpaw- dark gray tom with pale amber eyes**

**Rockpaw- light gray tom with light amber eyes **

**Pebblepaw- pale gray she-cat with dark amber eyes**

**Pricklepaw- brown tom with black and white stripes and green eyes**

**Bumblepaw- brown tom with white stripes and light green eyes**

**Onepaw- brown-and-black tabby tom with misty green eyes**

**Grasspaw- light tabby she-cat with the brightest green eyes**

**Leopardpaw- black she-cat with cream paws**

_**Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**_

**Shadowflower- jet-black with sky-blue eyes; mother of Smokefur's kits: Duskykit(dusky brown tom), and Mistykit(misty gray she-kit)**

**Lilystem- light brown tabby with green eyes; mother of Haretail's kits: Snakekit(gray tom), Adderkit(light brown she-kit), and Dapplekit(tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit)**

**Echomist- beautiful gray coat; mother of Cloudstar's kit: Beechkit(beautiful gray she-kit with chilling, calm blue eyes)**

_**Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)**_

**Cherrypool- light brown she-cat with dull green eyes and gray muzzle**

**Birchwing- gray tom**

**Bramblestripe- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

_**GoldenClan**_

**Leader: ****Silverstar- gray tom with pale yellow eyes and a short tail**

**Deputy: ****Copperheart- brown tom with blazing green eyes**

**Medicine Cat: ****Flowertail- golden brown tabby she-cat with soft blue eyes**

_**Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)**_

**Longtail- solid gray tom with light green eyes**

_**Apprentice, Darkpaw**_

**Moonflight- brown she-cat with scorching amber eyes**

_**Apprentice, Swiftpaw**_

**Berryflight- ginger tom with green eyes**

**Cherryfrost- pretty ginger she-cat with fiery amber eyes**

**Sparrrowpelt- handsome ginger tom with chilling blue eyes**

**Pebblepelt- solid gray tom with dark blue eyes**

_**Apprentice, Willowpaw**_

**Spiritheart- beautiful gray she-cat with warm green eyes**

_**Apprentice, Rosepaw**_

**Hazelfur- jet-black she-cat with blue eyes**

_**Apprentice, Morningpaw**_

**Bearfang- golden brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Grasscloud-solid gray tom with amber eyes**

_**Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**_

**Rosepaw- light brown she-cat with amber eyes**__

**Morningpaw- pale brown she-cat with pale amber eyes and black ears**

**Darkpaw- jet-black tom**

**Willowpaw- light gay she-cat**

**Swiftpaw- black-and-white tom**

_**Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**_

**Grayheart- beautiful gray tabby with green eyes; mother of Silverstar's kit: Nightkit (night-black tabby tom with blazing amber eyes)**

**Featherpelt- silver tabby; mother of Copperheart's kits: Sheepkit (snowy-white tom with amber eyes), Applekit(reddish tom with green eyes), and Mosskit(silver tabby she-kit with green eyes)**

**Sunheart- ginger with amber eyes; mother of Sparrowpelt's kit: Redkit (reddish tom with blue eyes and black paws)**

_**Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)**_

**Beetlefur- brown tom with light blue eyes**

**Blossomfur- dull tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with icy blue eyes**

**Dovefur- gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes**

_**EarthClan**_

**Leader: ****Foxstar- reddish tom with dark green eyes and black paws**

**Deputy: ****Grassclaw- black tom with chilling green eyes and white paws**

**Medicine Cat: ****Rosepool- reddish she-cat with calm and warm blue eyes and white paws**

_**Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)**_

**Frosttail- beautiful white she-cat, tinged with blue and misty, dark blue eyes**

**Stumpycloud- brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

_**Apprentice, Hawkpaw**_

**Moonfur- white tom with green eyes**

_**Apprentice, Bramblepaw**_

**Sunfang- beautiful light brown she-cat with amber eyes**

_**Apprentice, Bearpaw**_

**Redfang- gray tom with reddish stripes with amber eyes and black paws**

**Hazelbreeze- tortoiseshell she-cat with light green eyes**

_**Apprentice, Shadowpaw**_

**Berryfur- gray tom with blue eyes**

**Driftscar- dark gray tom with a long scar down his left flank and green eyes**

**Dapplefur- brown-and-white she-cat with pale yellow eyes**

_**Apprentice, Sharkpaw**_

**Goldenfang- golden brown she-cat with white spots and amber eyes**

_**Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**_

**Hawkpaw- dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes**

**Bearpaw- dark brown tabby tom**

**Bramblepaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Sharkpaw- white tom with black paws and blue eyes**

**Shadowpaw- smoky black she-cat with green eyes and white paws**

_**Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**_

**Splashpelt- beautiful gray tabby, with green eyes; expecting Foxstar's kits**

**Rosefur- tortoiseshell-and-white, amber eyes; mother of Grassclaw's kit: Seedkit(tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit with green eyes)**

**Morningpool- light brown, amber eyes; mother of Redfang's kits: Thrushkit(brown tabby tom with amber eyes) and Lilykit(light brown she-kit with amber eyes)**

_**Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)**_

**Cherryfeather- light brown she-cat with misty blue eyes and white muzzle**

**Appleheart- dusky brown she-cat with light blue eyes and white muzzle**

_**FlameClan**_

**Leader: ****Emberstar- gray tom (with darker flecks) and blazing amber eyes**

**Deputy: ****Flamefur- dark brown tom with amber eyes**

_**Apprentice, Smokepaw**_

**Medicine Cat: ****Leaffur- light brown tom with pale yellow eyes**

_**Apprentice, Spiritpaw **_

_**Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)**_

**Hollyfeather- black she-cat with green eyes**

**Jayfur- smoky gray tom with blue eyes**

_**Apprentice, Yellowpaw**_

**Sorrelpool- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, beautifully dappled coat and soft amber eyes**

_**Apprentice, Amberpaw**_

**Grayfur- gray tom with amber eyes and darker stripes**

**Splashfur- pure-white she-cat with beautiful blue eyes and black-striped tail**

**Hawkclaw- brown tabby tom with amber eyes and black paws**

**Padfoot- gray tabby with one green eye and one eye**

**Dovepool- gray she-cat with green eyes**

**Ivywing- black, brown, and white she-cat with light green eyes**

**Milkfur- pure-white tom with dark blue eyes**

_**Apprentice, Cinderpaw**_

**Sandfur- pale ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes**

_**Apprentice, Flowerpaw**_

**Robinclaw- handsome reddish-and-black tom with striking amber eyes**

_**Apprentice, Poppypaw**_

**Dawnpoppy- beautiful ginger-and-black she-cat with soft blue eyes**

**Shellheart- very pale gray tom with blue eyes**

_**Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become a warrior or medicine cat)**_

**Spiritpaw- beautiful black she-cat with soft amber eyes, medicine cat apprentice**

**Cinderpaw- black she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes**

**Yellowpaw- black tom with yellow eyes**

**Smokepaw- smoky dark gray tom with pale yellow eyes**

**Amberpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

**Flowerpaw- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with soft blue eyes**

**Poppypaw- pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes**

_**Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**_

**Echosong- gray tabby, amber eyes; mother of Emberstar's kits: Sunkit(golden tabby she-cat) and Birdkit(gray tabby tom with amber eyes)**

**Haypool- golden brown, amber eyes; mother of Padfoot's kits: Whitekit(pure-white tom with one blue eye and one green eye) and Gingerkit(bright ginger tom with blue eyes)**

**Whiskerfur- white, gray-tipped ears; mother of Flamefur's kits: Pinekit(tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit), Larkkit(dark brown tom), and Flarekit(ginger tom with green eyes)**

_**Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)**_

**Frostfur- a once-beautiful white queen with blue eyes and white-speckled muzzle**

**Cherrytail- light brown she-cat with blue eyes and white-speckled muzzle**

**Redpool- gray tom**

_**Prolouge**_

_A silver she-cat sat in a clearing_, a warm breeze ruffled her fur, from behind. "Goldenstar," the silver cat meowed without turning around. "What do you want?" the she-cat asked as the second cat, a golden tabby she-cat, padded up to sit next to the first she-cat.

The golden tabby cat- Goldenstar- curled her tail over her white paws. "Where are the others?"

The first cat snorted. Goldenstar never answered any questions without Flamestar or Rockstar. Suddenly, a powerful wind blasted the two she-cats in the face; the sliver she-cat narrowed her amber eyes into slits while Goldenstar simply watch with half-closed eyes. Then two toms appeared in front of the she-cats, one bright orange with black spots and the other was a brown tabby with a gray stripe running from his forehead to the tip of his tail.

"Flamestar," Goldenstar dipped her head to the bright orange one. "Rockstar," she nodded towards the brown tabby.

Rockstar nodded. "Goldenstar," he turned to the silver she-cat. "Silverstar." His ice-blue gaze flickered between the two she-cats. "What is this about?"

Flamestar yawned. "Yeah, I was getting to a great part in my dream…"

Silverstar scowled at the orange tom then turned to Rockstar. "Don't ask me!" She snapped. She flicked her tail towards the golden she-cat. "Ask her."

The brown tabby tom sat down. "Go on," he motioned Goldenstar to speak.

The golden tabby cleared her throat. "There is a great darkness coming, only one of each Clan must come forth to stop it, but beware the enemy appears as a friend."

Flamestar pricked his ears in interest and bristled. "What is this darkness?"

Rockstar shook his head. "More importantly, who are the four?"

Silverstar threw Goldenstar a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

Goldenstar dipped her head. "Only time will tell, my friends. Then all will be revealed." With that she padded back into the woods, leaving behind three very confused cats


	2. Chapter 2: Mistykit

_Chapter 1 (Mistykit's POV)_

_Mistykit felt a paw prod her side. _The misty gray kit looked up to see her brother staring down at her with amusement dancing in his blue eyes. "Wake up, Mistykit!" He meowed with a purr. She closed her eyes and tucked her tail over her eyes.

"Go away," the gray she-kit grumbled.

"Don't you want to play?" Her brown brother asked.

"No." Mistykit mewed.

"Why not?" Duskykit questioned.

"Because," the she-kit answered, trying not to raise her voice. Her brother could be _so_ annoying.

"Because why?" The brown kit whined.

Mistykit unsheathed her tiny claws and they sank into the moss she was sleeping in. "Because I don't want to." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Why not?" The dusky brown tom kit pestered.

"Leave her alone, Duskykit. Let her sulk." A gray tom meowed, padding up with two she-kits on either side of him. They were his sisters, Adderkit and Dapplekit, and in Mistykit's opinion they were very annoying.

Mistykit jumped to her paws and glared at the tom. "I do not sulk, Snakekit!" She snapped.

"Then why won't you play?" He shot back.

Before she could send back a stinging retort, a light brown she-cat, Lilystem, padded into the grass-woven den along with Mistykit's and Duskykit's mother, Shadowflower. "Settle down, kits." Lilystem meowed.

Mistykit flattened her ears to her head and murmured. "Sorry." Duskykit nodded.

Dapplekit, a tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit, looked around. "Where's Echomist?" she asked her mother

Lilystem went to their nest and sat down. "Grooming Beechkit," she licked her paw. "It's her apprentice ceremony today."

Adderkit and Dapplekit squealed with excitement for their friend. "I'm so happy for her!" Dapplekit purred.

"Me too!" Adderkit squeaked.

Mistykit flattened her ears and turned towards her mother. "May I play outside?"

Shadowflower looked surprised, but she licked Mistykit's ear and purred. "Of course you can!"

Mistykit dipped her head and flicked her tail to her brother. "Come on, furball."

Duskykit fluffed up his fur in indignation, "Stop calling me that!" he spat as he followed her outside of the den.

Shadowflower looked after her kits fondly and rolled her eyes. "Kits." She meowed jokingly.

"Let all the cats old enough to run swiftly through the forest gather below the Airstone for a Clan meeting!" Two kits looked up from their grooming, from under the shade of willow tree that was tucked in one corner of the camp, to see their leader, Cloudstar, standing proud on the large smooth rock jutting up from the ground.

Cats started to fill the clearing, all murmuring with excitement and tails flicking happily. Shadowflower and their father, Smokefur, padded up to them and allowed them to watch the meeting. When the family settled between Darkflower, a black she-cat, and Sedgetail, a white she-cat, Cloudstar started.

"By naming a new apprentice we show that we are still strong," he looked upon his Clan then at a lone gray she-cat in the middle of the semi-circle. "Beechkit, you have reached the age of six moons. You are ready to become an apprentice." He paused for a moment. "From this moment until you receive your warrior you will be known as Beechpaw," Cloudstar switched his ice-blue gaze to a light brown she-cat, who was sitting on a boulder next to Airstone. "Leafwhisker," the she-cat looked up at the pale gray tom, green eyes gleaming with excitement and joy. "You are my loyal deputy and I hope you will teach Beechpaw well."

"I will," the deputy promised as she jumped down Airboulder and touched noses with Beechpaw, who was flicking her happily. The Clan cheered.

"Beechpaw! Beechpaw! Beechpaw!" Mistykit cheered along with her Clanmates. She glanced at her brother and was only mildly surprise to him cheering very loudly. Echomist, Beechpaw's mother, rushed up to her daughter and nuzzled her. Cloudstar, her father, jumped down from the Airstone and licked his daughter's ear.

When they moved, Duskykit was on his paws and scampered over to the beautiful gray she-cat to congratulate her. The misty gray she-kit followed more slowly with her parents. The dusky brown tom was bouncing around the new apprentice, chattering away.

"Beechpaw!" Leafwhisker called from her spot which was beside the camp entrance.

"Coming!" Beechpaw called back. She threw the family of four an apologetic look before racing towards her mentor.

Duskykit's tail drooped, his eyes dull. Smokefur glanced at his son. "How about you visit the elders?" he offered. Shadowflower purred in agreement.

Mistykit nodded eagerly and nudged her brother. He turned to his sister and nodded slowly. The misty gray she-kit crouched and lashed her tail. "Wanna race?"

He brightened immediately. "You're on!" his blue eyes sparkled as he crouched next to his sister.

"One…" Mistykit wriggled her hunches.

"Two…" Duskykit narrowed his eyes.

"Three!" The siblings yowled in unison and then they were off. Mistykit immediately took the lead. Energy coursed her veins as she raced towards the grass and bramble-woven den. Just when she was about to enter the den, her brother pounced on her from behind and the two kits tumbled into the den, a big bundle of dusky brown-gray fur, until they bumped into a gray leg.

The shape whipped around. "Watch where you're going!" the voice growled.

Two kits broke apart. Duskykit's eyes widened. "Sorry, Boulderpaw!"

The dark gray tom bared his teeth. "You better be!"

"Calm down, Boulderpaw!" purred a light gray tom as he emerged from the shadowed part of the den.

Boulderpaw turned to his brother and growled. "I don't have to listen to you, Rockpaw!" his pale amber eyes dark with anger.

Rockpaw met his brother's fierce gaze evenly. Mistykit shifted her weight on her paws uncomfortably. Duskykit's gaze shifted between the two toms.

Moments of silence passed. "Fine," Boulderpaw's mew made Mistykit and Duskykit jump. Then he pushed pass the kits and stalked out of the den.

Rockpaw sighed then turned his light amber-eyed gaze to the kits. "Sorry about Boulderpaw."

Mistykit shrugged. "It's fine."

"We know it's about Sunfeather!" Duskykit blurted out.

The gray she-kit threw her brother a look that said, _you shouldn't have said that._

The light gray apprentice looked away, but Mistykit saw the sadness and pain shine in his eyes.

Sunfeather was Rockpaw's, Boulderpaw's, and their sister, Pebblepaw's, mother and the deputy before Leafwhisker. She was a beautiful light brown tabby with white ears, black tail, dark brown paws, and warm amber eyes. She was also Blackclaw's mate. She died in battle with FlameClan, protecting Boulderpaw, well, that's what Shadowflower told her and her brother.

The dusky brown tom scuffed the ground in embarrassment. "Sorry, Rockpaw." He mumbled.

Mistykit glanced at her gray friend. "Are you okay?" her green eyes filled with concern.

Rockpaw looked at the siblings. "I'm fine, kits. No worries." He meowed.

Before the kits could reply, a light brown tabby she-cat popped her head in the elder's den. "Rockpaw! Hurry up, we have sunset patrol!" then disappeared again.

"This is the second time today!" Duskykit complained.

The light gray tom gave the younger tom a sympathetic look. "Hey, cheer up, tomorrow I'll show you some basic battle moves." He meowed happily.

The brown kit looked up at his with huge blue eyes. "Really?"

Mistykit pricked her ears in interest. "Really!" Rockpaw answered with a purr.

"Thank you, Rockpaw!" the two kits meowed in unison.

A sharp voice sounded outside the den. "Rockpaw!"

"Coming, Lighteningstrike!" the apprentice called back. "Gotta go!" he meowed while flicking Duskykit's ears with his tail and touched Mistykit's ear with his nose. The misty gray she-kit purred as she watched the light gray apprentice run out of the den to his angry mentor.

She looked at her brother, whose eyes had mischief dancing in their depths. She cocked her head to the side. "What?" she asked.

Duskykit purred. "Do you like Rockpaw?" he teased.

Mistykit stiffened. "I'm just a kit!" she pointed out. Then she realized something. "Do you like Beechpaw?"

His eyes widened. "Of course not! I mean I do…" he hesitated.

The misty gray she-kit nudged her brother. "Come on. Let's find Cherrypool or Birchwing or Bramblestirpe."

Duskykit nodded and the two littermates went in search for the elders.

**A/N-**** Man, that's a loooong chapter! Anyways, I hope you like my story! Please review! Do you like MistyxRock? If you review you will get a Duskykit plushie! Until next time!**

**~Brightstar**


	3. Chapter 3: Mosskit

_Chapter 2 (Mosskit)_

"_You cheated!" squeaked a fluffy silver tabby _she-kit as a bigger, stronger, fluffy black tom pinned her to the sandy ground.

His blue eyes filled with distain as he let her up. "It's not my fault you can't fight, Mosskit," he meowed indifferently. Then he padded away.

Mosskit flattened her ears to her skull as she watched him pad to a light gray she-cat named Willowpaw. She jumped when she realized a tail was resting on her shoulder and looked up into the amber eyes of her best friend, Swiftpaw. The little gray kit purred, even though Swiftpaw was named an apprentice two moons before, he never stopped visiting her and her brothers.

"Swiftpaw!" a fluffy red tom and fluffy snowy-white tom screeched in unison as they barreled the black-and-white tom over.

Mosskit hopped out of the way and watched in amusement as her brothers, Sheepkit and Applekit, attacked Swiftpaw. Swiftpaw purred and gently batted the two younger toms with his forepaw.

A yowl sounded from behind Mosskit. "Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Goldenrock for a Clan meeting!"

An excited squeal came from a grass and thistle-woven den, which was the apprentice's den and it was located on the other side of the camp. A light brown she-cat raced out of the den and in front of the hill of brown and gray rocks. The powerful gray tom that stood on top of the rocks looked down at the eager apprentice with humor shining in his pale yellow eyes. "Rosepaw!" hissed a pale brown she-cat as she stormed out of the den and stalked out over to her sister.

The black-and-white apprentice flicked the silver tabby's ears with his tail. She followed him with her brothers on either side of her. When the Clan gathered around Silverstar started the meeting. "Cats of GoldenClan, I have called you here so I can perform one of my favorite ceremonies. Naming new warriors!" The cats below cheered.

The gray tom raised his short tail for silence. When they quieted down, he turned to two she-cats sitting next to each other, behind their apprentices. "Spiritheart," the beautiful gray she-cat looked up at Silverstar with warm green eyes. "Is your apprentice ready to become a warrior?"

Spiritheart stood up. "Yes, Silverstar. She is more than ready." She meowed with a purr.

The gray leader nodded. "Very good," his piercing yellow gaze switched to a jet-black she-cat. "Hazelfur, is your apprentice ready to become a warrior?"

Hazelfur nodded. "Yes, Silverstar. She will be a great addition to the Clan."

Silverstar nodded. "I, Silverstar, leader of GoldenClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.

"Rosepaw, Morningpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Silverstar asked.

"I do," breathed Morningpaw.

"I do." Rosepaw meowed firmly.

"Then by the powers of SpiritClan, I give you your warrior names." The muscular gray tom glanced at the slowly setting sun then back at the young cats as he continued. "Rosepaw," the light brown she-cat was shivering with anticipation. "You will be known as Rosebreeze. SpiritClan honors your excitement and loyalty and we welcome you as a full member of GoldenClan."

The gray tom jumped off the Goldenrock, landed in front of Rosebreeze, and pressed his muzzle to her shoulder. The newly made warrior licked his ear in respect.

The large tom turned towards Morningpaw and continued. "Morningpaw, you will be known as Morningfeather. SpiritClan honors your thoughtfulness and determination and we welcome you as a full member of GoldenClan."

They had the same exchange as the Clan called out the new warriors' names. "Rosebreeze! Morningfeather! Rosebreeze! Morningfeather!"

Mosskit cheered along with her Clanmates. Silverstar waited for the cheering to die down to add, "Rosebreeze and Morningfeather will have to hold a silent virgil while we sleep."

The two sisters nodded and padded to the fresh-kill pile which was moved to the center of the camp for every naming ceremony. Most of the Clan was there to congratulate them. Grasscloud, a young warrior, padded up to Morningfeather and brushed muzzles with her. The older warriors gave them a knowing look and let out _mrrows _of laughter. The little silver tabby tilted her head to the side, _Why are they giving them such strange looks?_

"Wanna share?" Swiftpaw's meow broke through her houghts.

She shook herself. "Sure," she mewed and padded side-by-side with Swiftpaw. While they walked, Mosskit let her mind wander. But soon enough she realized that all her thoughts were filled with Swiftpaw. His strong frame. His charm. His sweet voice. His beautiful amber eyes. Mosskit shook her head. She was just a kit! She couldn't think of such thoughts!

They settled down with a shrew when Swiftpaw's brother, Darkpaw came over and asked. "Mind if I join you?" his mew was muffled by the vole he was holding.

The silver tabby she-kit flicked her ears. "Sure," she mewed nonchalantly.

Darkpaw shot Swiftpaw a glance then settled on the other side of Mosskit. She looked up at the darkening sky. Stars of Silverpelt started to appear. "I wonder what's it like up there." The silver tabby mused out loud.

The black-and-white tom glanced at her then up at the sky. "I don't know."

The jet-black tom on other of Mosskit glanced up as well. "Perfect, maybe."

Mosskit looked at Darkpaw and tilted her head. "Why do you say that?"

The jet-black apprentice met her soft green gaze then looked down at his half-eaten vole. "Well-" he started.

"Mosskit!" The she-kit pricked her ears at sound her name. A reddish tom, Redkit, was running towards her.

"Watch it!" Darkpaw growled when Redkit skidded to a halt in front of them, showering them with sand.

"Sorry!" the red kit squeaked.

Mosskit simply shook the sand of her fur. "What do you want, Redkit?" she prompted gently.

The red tomkit switched his blue gaze to Mosskit."Your mother wants you to come to the nursery." He informed her.

The silver she-kit stood up. "Thanks, Redkit. Tell her I'll be there in a few heartbeats."

Redkit nodded and raced back to the nursery. "Well, I guess I'll see you two tomorrow," she turned to face the two toms. She touched her nose to Swiftpaw's ear and touched noses with Darkpaw.

"Good night, Mosskit!" the brothers coursed as she turned and headed towards the nursery.

~o~o~

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the loooong wait! School has been busy, but in 12 days I will be done! And I'll be able to update more often! Please review guys! Tell your friends! Thanks for reading!**_

_**~Brightstar**_


	4. Flarekit

**A/N: ****Okay guys here is the chapter I promised you! There is action in this one!**

**~o~o~**

"Come on!" hissed a fluffy ginger tomkit as he crept through a small tunnel that smelled like rotting crowfood.

"Can you please slow down, Flarekit?" huffed one of the other kits behind him.

Flarekit pricked his ears. "No,Whitekit, we're almost there." He replied to the tom.

"Flarekit, can we please go back? My paws hurt!" complained one of the she-cats behind him.

The ginger kit whipped around, green eyes glistening with anger. "No, Sunkit! We are almost there! Why did you even come?"

The light brown she-kit twitched her whiskers and lifted her chin. "I wanted to see the forest!" she shot back.

"Well, then why don't you shut up?!" the other she-kit snapped. Her tortoiseshell-and-white pelt ruffled in anger and her blue eyes shining with annoyance.

"Thanks, Pinekit." Whitekit replied.

"Quiet!" Flarekit ordered. He couldn't think straight with all his denmates' chattering!

After a few heartbeats, the kits emerged from the stinking tunnel. Flarekit's brother, Larkkit, made a face and mewed. "Next time, let's try sneaking out from behind the nursery."

The other kits murmured in agreement. After a couple heartbeats of silence, Sunkit meowed, "So, what now?"

All the kits' gazes turned to Flarekit. "Why are you all staring at me?" he snapped.

A bright orange tom twitched his ear. "It was your idea to sneak out in the first place." He pointed out.

Sunkit lashed her tail. "Yeah, Gingerkit's right!"

"Okay! Okay!" The ginger tom spat. "Follow me!" he lashed his tail and led the kits into the forest.

After a couple hours of exploring the fascinating forest, the kits began to tire. "Flarekit, can we please stop and take a rest?" Sunkit's brother, Birdkit, asked.

"Yes, please?" Sunkit agreed.

All the other kits mewed in agreement. Flarekit looked over his shoulder at the kits. They were all panting from walking for so long and the heat from the greenleaf sun which was at its highest point. He sighed. "Okay, we can rest for a bit."

They all collapsed on the ground once he said that. And soon enough they were all fall asleep. The ginger tom watched them with amusement and sat down and curled his tail around his paws. He took in all he saw. Tall trees with a thick canopy overhead, bramble bushes scattered throughout the area, and a fine layer of leaf litter making it soft underpaw. Mice, squirrels, sparrows, robins, blue jays, and the occasionally rabbit made FlameClan's forest alive with sound. Those scents mixed in with the faint scent of his Clanmates' made his nose hurt. Flarekit rubbed his nose with his paw and squeezed.

Then he scented something that he never scented before. It smelled foul. The ginger tom jumped to his paws when he heard a deep growl from his left. The kits, on his right, stirred at the noise and unfamiliar scent. "What's going on, Flarekit?" Pinekit whispered to her brother.

"I-I don't know." The ginger tom answered.

Larkkit bristled. "What do we do?"

"Yeah, because it smells like whatever it is, is closer." Whitekit whispered, his mismatched eyes glistening with fear.

Flarekit flattened his ears. "I-I…"

Before he could finish his sentence, a massive red creature with an ugly scarred muzzle erupted from the bramble bushes. The kits' eyes widened in fear. Sunkit and Birdkit, the oldest kits, immediately ran in front of Flarekit and fluffed up their fur to make them look twice their actual size. Birdkit shoved the younger kit back and growled. "Stay behind us with the others. No matter what keep them safe. Promise?"

Flarekit barely had time to nod before the large animal started to charge at them. Birdkit let out a battle cry and both he and his sister launched themselves at the creature. The red animal reared up and easily knocked the two out of the way. The duo landed hard on the ground. The creature switched its gaze towards other five kits. Flarekit flattened himself to the ground and hissed to the others to do the same.

The large red creature took a threatening step forward and then it charged again. The five kits decided what to do without even looking at each other and they launched themselves at the beast. Pinekit landed on its right foreleg, Whitekit landed on its left foreleg, Orangekit landed on its face, Larkkit landed on its back with Flarekit. The kits started to claw it with all their might. The creature was trying to shake them off. Larkkit lost his footing, got knocked off, and landed on ground with a sickening thud. "Larkkit!" Pinekit yowled, releasing her hold on the beast, and ran over to Larkkit.

Birdkit coughed and stood up. When he realized that the kits were fighting he quickly joined. Flarekit wanted so badly to let go and see if his brother is okay but he had to keep fighting. With a free paw, the creature knocked Orangekit off its face, clawing his back in the process. The ginger tom yowled in pain and landed on the ground. With its face free of Orangekit, it grabbed Whitekit with it teeth and threw him aside like a useless mouse. Now it was only Birdkit and Flarekit fighting the beast. The green-eyed tom sent blows to its head and amber-eyed tom bit on its tail. The red beast dropped to the ground and rolled on its back, squashing the two kits.

Flarekit yowled in pain. His vision started to get blurry. The last thing he saw before he passed out is the foul-smelling creature sneaking up on his sister. _Pinekit… Look out… _Then darkness.

~o~o~

**A/N: Wow, that was… intense… Anyways, how do you like my first fight scene? And the first cliffhanger? More chapters are on their way! Review! Until next time! Stay bright!**

**~Brightstar**

**P.S. Sorry for the short chapter! Longer chapter next! **


End file.
